Yu Yu Hakusho: Spirt Files PreAngelic Saga
by Aura Angel17
Summary: A Random alternate ending to the Dark Tornament! Hurray! :
1. Toguro's Request

Yuyu Hakusho: Spirit Files  
Episode I: Toguro's Request  
  
(open the scene Uskai, Kuwabra, Heai, Kurama, Brian, and the spirt of  
Genkai are standing on the arena floor of the dark tournament  
semi-finales Toguro steps out of the opposing team entrance way)  
Toguro: Nice to see you've come this far Uskai Urameshi, I had hoped  
that you would make it to fight me, but some things just can't be helped.  
(Uskai schowels) Uskai for the last four rounds, before you fight me, are  
going to be a bit different.  
Uskai: What do you mean different?  
Toguro: Like one of the new rules. Each team, if they lose, must either  
kill one of their team mates or must surrender one of their team mates.  
Uskai: So in other words one loss and you're team is diminished.  
Toguro: (smugly) You catch on fast Uskai. Oh, and also the team  
captain must be the first to surrender or die (gasp from Urameshi team).   
Then captainship is passed down the line, helps to make sure the teams  
just aren't killing their weakest player.  
Uskai: I see. Fine Toguro your on!!! (Kuwabar schowels at Uskai)  
Kuwabar: Urameshi!!!!, ARE YOU CRAZY!!!! That means one loss and  
your gone from our team!!!  
Heai: Shut up you fool, haven't you learned anything Uskai knows what  
he is talking about.  
Kurama: He's right Kuwabar, Uskai has become a lot wiser over the past  
two weeks.   
Heai: And plus with Kurama able to turn into his true demon form we  
are unstoppable.  
(Togura walks back into the pitch black tunnel)  
Fox Girl: Umm . . . Well folks I guess this is legal I'm not quite to sure,  
umm well lets go to our judges. (looks to her left, a women demon in a  
red dress comes up to her and whispers something in her ear) Well I  
guess there is no problem with the judges, I think we will take a short  
brake while we try to get this arranged in the way that it works out.  
Heai: Huh, take as much time as you need Fox Girl, the more time for  
Kurama to get ready to transform into Yoku Kurama, and the more time  
for my arm and energy to heal so I can use The Dragon of the Darkness  
Flame. If Yoku Kurama doesn't kill the people I certainly will.  
(scene close with Korma, and Heai standing on the arena behind Korma  
is a bust of Yoku Korma, and behind Heai is the head and neck of the  
Dragon of the Darkness Flame)  
(CM Break)  
(open the scene Toguro is walking down a dark hallway a square light is  
behind him as he walks it gets smaller)  
Toguro: Huh I knew that Usaki couldn't resist doing something as  
dangerous as that, what a fool.  
Fox Girl: Well hear is how it is going to work folks there are four teams;  
the first team to defeat all the other three teams wins and moves onto the  
finals.  
Heai: Whatever, lets get on with it.  
Fox Girl: Oh yea the first team up is, team Urameshi versus team . . .  
Heai: Well who is it, who are we fighting!!!  
Fox Girl:(confused) Um well it looks like. . . (four human looking shapes  
appear in a bright flash when the light dissipates the five human looking  
shapes, are reveled to be Patrick and his team of Mythical people.  
Patrick has Pewter necklaces with a four in imprinted on it)  
Patrick: yea it's me Fox Girl(gasp from stand)  
Fox Girl: I thought you were just a. . .  
Patrick: What(smirk) a myth, most people do until they see me.  
Kuwabara: (sarcastically) Who is this freak, what a loser.  
Patrick: to answer your question my simple minded friend(Kuwabara  
schowels) I am the legendary Patrick I was once a powerful demon, an  
angel demon to be precise, and much like Korama over there I had to put  
myself in a human body to escape my predators.  
Kuwabara: If your supposedly so powerful, how come you just didn't kill  
them?(smiles smirkly)  
Kurama: The same reason as myself the humans had weakened me so I  
had no other choice.  
Patrick: Now I am ready to fight, are you, I hope you can stand up to  
mythical powers.  
Kuwabara:(laughing) ha I knew this guy was a fake, everyone knows that  
all that magic stuff is just a bunch of smoke and mirrors. (pan over across  
the arena Patrick's eyes start glowing green, the grass of the arena looks  
as though several strong winds were present)  
Patrick:(smiles) what should I do to him my friends(Patrick's four glows  
and raises off his chest it shouts a yellow light at Kuabara's head and four  
yellow lights shout from the back of Patrick's head and land on the brow  
of his teammates) Yes what a wonderful idea my friends(Patrick raises  
his arms and all the blades of grass turn into ten foot long snakes and  
attack Kuwabara)  
Kuwabara:(screaming)Ahh get them away, get 'em away, get 'em away.  
(Kuwabara continues to run around in circles, the audience looks in  
amazement at the fool running and screaming about nothing. the  
stadium has nothing in it but the fighters and crowd Patrick seems to be  
tormenting Kuabara with an illusion.)  
Patrick: Ha Ha Ha, Kuwabara if you can't see through this pathetic  
illusion(the snakes disappear everything is back to normal) then how will  
you be able to even get up the nerve to walk up to me little own fight me.  
Ha Ha Ha what a pathetic loser.(audience joins in with hysterical  
laughter)  
Kuwabara:(angerly) As a matter of fact you freak I will fight you first.  
Patrick: No you won't.  
Kuwabara: I knew it this guy is just a cheep magician. . .  
Heai: Shut up Kuwabara I want to fight first.(Patrick smiles Kuwabara  
looks over and noticis Patrick is mocking him.)  
Patrick: Very well, who wants to fight. . .(a figure steps fowards it is  
Dexclomix)  
Dexclomix: I will, let me fight this shrip Patrick.  
Patrick: Very well Dexclomix, but don't underestimate Heai.  
Dexclomix: Don't worry Patrick I got this half pinte under 'wraps'  
(lagughs from all except Patrick)  
Fox Girl: Well this is it folks the fist fight in the battle between team  
Patrick and Team Urameshi.  
(CM Break)  
Heai: All right Declomix enought stalling lets fight.( Heai and  
Dexclomix charge at each other they excange blows, Heai swings his  
sword at Dexclomix, but he blocks every single blow. They both land on  
opposit sides of the areana and are both out of breath.)  
Kuwabara: Wow! What the hell was that, was that the shortest match  
I've ever wittnested or what?  
Dexclomix: Wow! Patrick was right, I didn't belive him at first, but now  
I see how agile you are I know just how I am going to kill you.  
Heai: Oh yea and how is that?  
Dexclomix: Have you ever heard of the saying "he who lives by the  
sword dies by the sword."  
Heai: Oh shit don't lecture me on morals. (Dexclomix powers up  
lightning and smoke jump from his skin)  
Kurama: Wow! this monster's spirt energy just sky rocketed.  
Dexclomix:(Releases 'Ghost of Rapture')Ghost of Rapture(Billions of  
spirts fly from Dexclomix and surround Heai and himself. Thear bodys  
drop to the floor and a translucent pink orb covers the field. Dexclomix  
and Heai floting in Ghost form)  
Uskai: What the hell is this!  
Patrick: Isn't it obvious Heai and Dexclomix are dead and we are  
looking at them in this special astral orb that the 'Ghost of Raputure'  
created so that neather of the two spirts can leave or any one can enter  
until judgment.  
Brian: Who's wacked out idea was that?  
Patrick: It was mine.  
Brian: I should have gussed that only a pshyco like you could come up  
with such a screwed up idea.  
Patrick: You are very sharp and whitty I wish you were your team's  
captin, I'd much rather have your power than your captin's.  
(Brian and Patrick excange dagger filled glancices)  
(End sceen Heai and Decxlomix are floting in the pink orb Heai's sword  
is drawn and ready to attack.) (End episode Credits) 


	2. Darkness vs Death

YuYu Hakusho: Spirt Files Episode II: Darkness vs. Death (Open the sceen Hiei and Dexclomix are floting in the pink astral orb, Heai's sword starts glowing with a black flame)  
Patrick: Oh yes! I almost forgot, since everything in the astral orb is a spirt all spirtual energy is incressed ten fold.  
Kuwabara: What does all that mumbo jumbo mean.  
Kurama: Well Kuwabara it means that both Dexclomix and Hiei's spirt powers are incressed by ten.  
Kuwabara: Well isn't that good for Hiei, he's going to beat that looser even on his home turf. I'll bet that your wishing that you never created that lame orb, eh! Patrick.(no reaction from Patrick)  
Yuskai: Don't forget Kuwabara that we don't know what kind of powers Dexclomix has and if his powers are normaly better than Hiei's, than Hiei has no chance.  
Hiei: I love how you guys are allready planing my funaerl.  
Yuskai: No offence Hiei, but we just need to state the obvious.  
Hiei: Oh shut up Yuskai, I can take care of my own problems! Ah!!(Hiei rushes in to Dexclomix with his flaming sword and attacks with great speed so much faster than when he was mortal, Dexclomix some how doges all swipes except one that slashes his left arm and a long thin trail of blood runs down Dexclomix arm)  
Hiei: Ha I knew that I could get him. (Dexclomix looks up and laughs)  
Dexclomix: Should I ask for judgment now Patrick?  
Patrick: Now is as good of time as any.  
Brian: What the hell are you talking about?  
Patrick: Well rember when I said that no one can leave or enter the arena until jugment was sent.  
Brian: You know I usaly try to block out useless words.  
Patrick: Ha, you know you should try to be more attentive, and Hiei should take wise words and learn to digest them.  
Hiei: What?  
Patrick: As Dexclomix so beautifully put it, "He who lives by the sword dies by the sword." Thear is a reason why he didn't fight back and let you get that one hit.  
Hiei: Why was that?  
Dexclomix: So Judgment would kill you with you're own sword I just had to wait for the right time to release Judgment.(Dexclomix starts powering up, all the spirts from the 'Ghost of Rapture' swirl into a large golden ball. The large ball flies to the middle of the areana)  
Dexclomix: Oh ghost of rapture I ask you to please decend judgment on these two soles.( The ball becomes very violent and shoots lightning on both spirts. Then a sword matirializes out of the gold ball.) Ha I knew it just one large cut to the arm and your done, say goodbye now Hiei cause you won't have another chance to.  
(sceen close the sword from the golden ball is glowing with a yellow flame and is pointed at Heai who has his sword drawn. Dexclomix stands in the backround with Patrick's four imprinted on his forehead)  
(CM Break)  
(sceen open the glowing sword is pointing at Hiei)  
Dexclomix: Let Judgment be made on this evil spirt. Ah!!!!( the sword flies fast at Hiei, he lifts his sword to block, the yellow sword is absorbed into Hiei's blade. Hiei looks up his eyes are glowing black and yellow)  
Hiei: It seems your Judgment has decided to let me kill you, your soul is the evil and I will end your evil life now.(Hiei's sword becomes covered with a swirling yellow and black flame he realeases a new attack, 'Blessed Dragons of the Darkness Flame') 'Blessed Dragons of the Darkness Flame.'(Two Dragons one white, red, and yellow the other black, red, and purple. Shoot out of his sword and attack Dexclomix nothing is left of Dexclomix's soul, his body dissapears with the pink orb Hiei's soul falls back into his body he gets up brushes off some dust)  
Brian: Yes! wait to go Hiei you did great useing his own attack aggenst him,  
how did you know that you could absorb his attack like that?  
Hiei: I didn't the ghost talked to me and told me what to do. (All look on in amazement, Patrick starts to clap slowly)  
Patrick: Very good Hiei you were the better of two, but then again I knew the out come of that battle, so it was no suprise to me who would be the victor.  
Yuskai: If you knew that Hiei was going to win and use that new attack then why did you let Dexclomix fight and give one loss to your team?  
Patrick: Simple Uskai to build dramatic suspense.  
(CM Break)  
Yuskai:Well I think your just scared.  
Patrick: Of What? you? Ha Yuskai you belive I'm scared of you.  
Yuskai: More like you defeat.(Patrick schowels)  
Kuwabara: Yea thats right Urameshi tell that freak.  
Patrick: Kuwabara I fell some tensions eminating from you, would you like to fight next.  
Kuwabara: Oh yes! now I can show what a true looser you are.  
Patrick: No Kuabara your not fighting me, but. . .( a shadow steps out next to Patrick, its Xynx)  
Xynx: Don't worry Patrick, I won't make the same mistakes that Dexclomix made, I won't let you down.  
Patrick: Very good Xynx I'm very proud of you, well your up then.  
Fox Girl: Allright fighters please step into the ring please.(Kuwabara and Xynx step into the arena)  
Xynx: Well Kuabara are you ready to fight?  
Kuwabara: I'm ready to kick your butt.  
Xynx: Huh! very whity you are, I gusse even with morals, standereds and rules you have to have a sence of humor, otherwise your teammates would have killed you by now.(Kuwabara gets very angry)  
Kuwabara: Ugh! You take that back right now, my friends know that my code of honor is very important to me and they would never turn their backs on me because of it.  
Xynx: Are sure about that Kuwabara, I'm not saying that they would betray you right away, but that maybe you should reconcider your position in this tornament, how many times have you saved Yusakai, Kurama, or Hiei and they never thanked you or even at least gave you some sign that they were thankful.  
Kuwabara: That is true affter all these adventures Urameshi has draged me into not once has he thanked me or anything, maybe I should change my position in this tornment.  
Xynx: You know Kuwabara I was once betrayed by my so called 'friends' infact I was in a simuler position as you, until Patrick came along and opened my eyes to the light, and showed me my true potental to hanest these mythical powers.  
Kurama:(wispering to Yuskai) You know what that means right.  
Yuskai: What?  
Kurama: It means that Kuwabara was right, they aren't really that powerfull,  
and that isn't the real Patrick talked about in legends.  
Yuskai: Oh I see so basicly they are just wanna be's trying to be the so called legends, should we say something?  
Kurama: No, because thats the one thing they think they have up on us, they don't have any powers, maybe just some parler tricks, but no more. They simply got through this tornament by frighting they're opponets.  
Yuskai: Oh I see so if we know thear secreats and they don't know it, then we will have the upper hand and we can beat them easily.  
Kurama: Right, but don't let your gard down Yuskai, don't forget they may not have supernatural powers, but we don't know how reformed thear powers are.  
Yuskai: They've got to be preaty refined to creat a thing like that astral orb.  
Kurama: True very true, but Yusaki what about Kuwabara you don't think he's bying into this nonsese that Xynx is telling him.  
Yuskai: Kuwabara, no he knows that we are his friends and that we really kneed him.  
Kuwabara: So are you saying that I should join Patrick's team?  
Xynx: Yes Kuwabara, that's exactly what I am saying all you have to do is go over to Patrick kneele down infront of him and ask to be come one of us.  
(Close sceen Kuwabara Is staring at Patrick, Patrick has his hand out in a welcoming position, but the skies are very menicing.)(End Episode)(Credits) 


	3. Kuwabara's Desicion

Yu Yu Hakusho:

Spirt Files Episode III: Kuwabara's Desicion

(Open Sceen Kuwabara and Xynx are standing in the arena, we pan around at the different apperitions and we land on Toguro)  
Toguro: Hum, very clever, Patrick's first attempt at attacking Heai's powers and using them aggenst him, didn't work so now he's attacking Kuwabara's fellings and weakness, so instead of attacking phyisicly he's attacking emotionaly, he knows that Kuwabara's fellings betray him easily and Patrick is using that to his advantage. It's too bad that he's not the real Patrick oh well, not like it matters he would end up being just another splater on the wall.  
Kuwabara: So thats all I have to do?  
Xynx: Yes Kuwabara that is all you have to do, of corse in doing so you become part of our team and this match would be nul and void giving one win to our team, which would be your team.  
Brian: Kuwabara don't listen to this freek, he's just trying to get a win for they're team once you go over thear he will just kill you.  
Kuwabara:(angerly) You know what Brian, shut the hell up, don't forget your the new team mate and the only reason your hear or we even considerd you is because Genkai died and because Kurama felt sorry for you so shut you mouth before I do it for you!!!!(Patrick smiles)  
Brian: You see he knows that I'm right don't you Patrick,(extreamly angry)  
For once in you God Damned life, tell us the truth!  
Patrick: He's right Kuwabara I am just tring to get a win for our team, which would be your team, I am however not tring to kill you.  
Xynx: Come on Kuwabara just walk over to Patrick and just ask him.  
(Kuabara starts to walk over slowly towrds Patrick)  
Yusaki: Kuwabara Stop!  
Kurama: Please Kuwabara Stop listen to us we mean only your well fair and safty not just a win!  
Brian: Kuwabara I know I'm new and stuff, but I still care about you!  
Hiei: Kuwabara I know you and I haven't exactly gotton along well, but that is by my own stubberness.(Kuwabara keeps walking and gets close to the edge of the arena) Kuwabara please I know about. . . about Ugina and you and if she was hear I know that she would want you on our side not on the side of fack Demons, and I ggg. . . . .give you my permision to date her.(Kuwabara stops right on the edge of the arena stares at Patrick then he realizes that his friends really do care about him and he stands up to Patrick's face and glares in his eyes)  
Patrick: Kuwabara to ask to be on my team you have to kneel down infront of me.(Kuwabara slaps Patrick)  
Kuwabara: You better kneel infront of me and beg that I don't kill you right now.  
Patrick: You ass, no one talks to me like that.( Patrick raises his hand it bleaches white except the tips which blacken, Patrick swings at Kuwbara he blocks with his left arm, Patrick's hand hits Kuwbara's arm and it blackens and a huge hole rotes into his arm. Kuwabara screams in anguish.) Next time it will be the rest of you body, don't mess with me Kuwabara, and don't think that I am a cheap parler magican(Patick's hand returnes to normal)because I'm not!!!(he smacks Kuwabara back into the ring)Now fight I'm tried of your endless droning.  
(from all audience):Yea thats right, now were seeing some real fighting Xynx: Allright no more messing around lets fight.  
Kuwabara: Yea I'll show you and that ass that I am the one not to be messed with, you think just because he roteted me that I won't fight, you can throw that idea to the garbage right along with you're dead body or at least what's left of it. (Xynx's eye's turn red and his hair sticks up on end and lightning shoots from it into the sky and falls back down all over the stadium fring single apparitions and on the arena and some bolts fall neer Kuwabara and Yuskai)  
Xynx: All right Kuwabara lets see what you think of this.(He shoots ten lightning bolts from his finger tips at Kuwabara five of the ten hit him the others hit the audience)  
Kuwabara: Wow! Fine 'Spirit Sword' ( his 'Spirit Sword' apperes in his right hand, he swings at Xynx, but Xynx creats his own sword out of lightning bolts, sparks and lightning fly from the dule the two fight have dissapeared from sight in the cloud of sparks and light flashes)  
Xynx: Pathetic Kuwabara if this is the best you can do then is no point in you in being in this tornament any more( Xynx's body starts sparking with lightning and then he shoots all his energy into the sky and then it forms into a saucer looking object)  
Patrick: Wow Xynx I am truely impressed I'm glad to see that you have come so far in you're tranning.  
Brian: So you have to trane to get these so called mysticall powers, you mean you're not born with them.(Brian starts cracking up, we go up to Koenma's booth where he and the Orger have fallen over laughing at what Brian said,  
then the entire audience breakes out in laugh, Patrick's four turns red and half the arena bursts into flames)  
Patrick: I told you not to mess with me, and why don't you come down hear and laugh to my face( Patrick looks up to Koenma's booth) Koenma come on the great prince of the Spirt world.  
Yurameshi: Holy Shit!! Kurama, how the hell did he know that Koenma was hear!  
Kurama: I don't know, maybe he has some psychic powers.  
Patrick: Come on Koenma, I'm waiting to have my hart stricken by fear from your power.  
(on Koenma and the Orger in there booth)  
Koenma: Come on Orger help me change.(Koenma starts to transform in to his teenaged form)  
Orger: Yes sir!  
Patrick:(With Fire in his eyes) I don't have time for this!!!!!(Patrick raises his right hand to Koenma's boot and just as Koenma finishes his transformation he and the Orger are pulled through the glass and down onto the field) Well,  
well, well, the Great and powerful Koenma hear infront of me.  
Urameshi: Korama, Hiei should we do something.  
Hiei: No!  
Urameshi: What!  
Korma: He's right Yuskai, lets wait for him to make the first move.  
Patrick: Xynx what are you waiting for finish that fool off, better watch carfully Koenma as one of your valued teammates is destroy.(Koenma and the Orger are fliped around, Patrick nods)  
Xynx: Right, 'Saucer of Doom'(The Saucer shape of energy starts to spin rapidly and flies towards Kuwabara, he tries to run, but it catches him in electrical force bubble, it then gets so small it disapears out of the ring)  
Fish Girl: Well, um since this is like Shishiwakumar's Cape of No Returen and Kuwabara won't be back in ten then the match goes to Xynx.(Xynx steps out of the ring past Koenma and his hair falls back down into place)  
Patrick: Well Koenma what did you think.(Koenma and the Orger turn back around)  
Koenma: Well I fist off don't know why you brought me down hear to whittness Kuwabara's defet I could have done that in my booth.  
Patrick: Oh you were allways a joker, maybe you would like to explaine to these poor apperitions why you threw out "The Key".( gasps and hubub from the audience, pan around and land on Yurameshi)  
Yurameshi: What is he talking about Korama.  
(in a total shocked state)  
Korama: "The Key" the very object which allowed the humans to hunt me out.  
Hiei: And which allowed my family to drive me out.  
Patrick: Yes thats right Koenma threw out "The Key" Yurameshi: I still don't understand.  
Patrick: Well let me explaine something for the idiotic humans hear today, so listen up good, Allong time ago when the world and spirt world were both created together(flash back illistrations show what Patrick describes) The King of Earth and The King of Spirt World got together and decided to make human beings, but indoing so Evil was entered into the world so they made other beings spiritual creatures to watch over the humans, thear were four;  
The first Eaco a rock golem, the second Malico a Falcon, the third was Korama the spirt Fox, and the fourth was my self the angel. Soon humans took advantage of Eaco and used up his powers to fule there construction soon Eaco ran out of power and had to hide in his mountain of sanctuary and has been hibernating and has given up hope on humans as they slowly drain his life force. Next to go was Malico as humans needed meat and falcon's meat happens to be very tasty to the human palet they started killing off his speacies so he commited suicide in a forest fire that is when humans lost the power to fly, the humans didn't realize how deadly thear distruction was or that it would eventualy kill them because with out the four protectors, evil would spill through and take over.  
Korama decided to forget helping and desided to become a burgeler,  
and so he was chased into his human form. I, being the only one left, decided to appear to the humans in many different forms only of each of the forms all the humans did was worship me and form a religon around my forms. So I created a key, a key made out of the life force of each of the protectors, and I sealed the world of evil and thus created a perfict world, but I had to give it to The King of Spirt World for safe keeping The King of Earth had grown weak and had fallen to the humans destruction and I needed to become a human so I departed spirt world and became human. The King of Spirt World gave "The Key" to his son Koenma Prince of Spirt World and being the stupied brat child that he was threw it to the humans.  
The humans unsealed the world and evil was allowed to penitrate and began the ability for humans and demons to pass through with no protectors left the world subcame and now is what it is today.(Back to the arena) So you see Yuskai, Koenma is responsible for all these apparition's missfortune because of his carlessness humans can travel to spirt world before they die,  
and indoing so may avoid death.  
Yurameshi: Well what a colorfull story that was, but I don't belive it,  
Koenma might suck on a pasifier all day, but so what he is under alot of stress.  
Patrick: Oh yea!, that reminds me.(Koenma's figure is highlighted in a red flame and he is turned back to his infant form) You see,(Patrick says pointing to Koenma) you see what your lives have been dictated by, they have been controled by an infant and child, you fear this being. Get out of my sight Koenma I wish to never see you until the end of the tornament when I will kill you, I will kill you with the only thing that can kill you, let me give you a hint(Patrick wispers in Koenma's ear) Death's Revolution.  
(All gasp and shoock heard from the audince)  
Yurameshi: Koenma are you just going to stand thear and take that from this imposter.  
Patrick: Oh don't tell me your starting to think like Kuwabara now, you saw what happened to him. . . and speek of the devil here he comes now.( a rip in the air appears and Kuwabara falls out right infront of Yurameshi's feet.) So sorry Kuwabara, but I'm a fraid your to late you lost the match.  
Brian: Hey Patrick, why don't you quit your wining and let me fight.  
Patrick: Very well who's next. . .  
Brian: No!!! I want to fight you now I'm sick and tired of you complaning and all this bull shit.  
Patrick: I like your enthusiasum, but I'm saving my fight for someone who is worthy of it.(Patrick looks to Korama)  
(Close Sceen Patrick and Korama are standing in the ring Korama has his fox tail and Patrick his four.)(End Episode)(Credits)


End file.
